


Burst

by orphan_account



Category: Family Guy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lois has to pee





	Burst

Petah! Get out of the bathroom, I need ta pee!” Lois yells in aggravation, pounding on the door to the bathroom in their bedroom. Peter had gone in practically at the crack of ass, and Lois had laid in bed for a few minutes before drifting back to sleep. The second time she woke up that day, quite a bit later in the afternoon at that, it was because her bladder was full. She frowned, glancing to the door and seeing it still shut tightly. She had tossed and turned, rubbing her legs together and waiting for her husband. She had squirmed, her hands between in her legs and her body curled up in the center of the bed. She really did have to pee something fierce and Peter was taking his sweet time. Nearly an hour has passed since then, and there is still no sign of Peter exiting the loo.

Lois groans, not hearing anything on the other side. She tries for the umpteenth time to open the door herself, jiggling the handle relentlessly. It's useless though, the door is locked from the inside with no way of opening from the outside without some serious brute force. Honestly, what could he possibly be doing? It'd a Saturday, Peter should be out with his friends at the Drunken Clam, or carrying out some half-baked scheme. Not holding up the closest bathroom in the house. Lois bounces up and down, her legs rubbing against each other and her hand occasionally straying up her nightgown to clutch at herself.

“Petah please, I have ta go!” Lois twists her legs around, shaking her lower body from side to side. She sighs, and goes to the other side of the bedroom. If Peter is insisting on holing up the bathroom, she would just have to get dressed and use the other one. Lois strips out of her night clothes, shivering at the coolness in the room and feeling her bladder throb a bit within her. She rummages around to find her usual green shirt and beige slacks, struggling to button her pants. Her bladder feel like a rock, her stomach distended almost painfully. She moans, feeling the waistband dig into her already too full bladder, before taking a moment to squeeze her thighs together and then traveling down the hallway.

“Hey, who’s in tha bathroom?” Lois shouts once she notices the second bathroom’s door is shut and locked as well. There is the soft sound of shuffling and movement behind the door as Lois nears it, feeling her bladder clench from being so close and yet so far away from a toilet.

“It’s me, mom.” Lois frowns once again, feeling her bladder throb painfully; it's Chris, of course. What is it with the men in this house today? Lois shifts her weight from foot to foot, hearing more muffled noises from behind the door.

“Well, when are ya going to be done, Chris?” A large, obnoxious fart comes from the bathroom and Lois pulls a disgusted face. Still twisting her legs around, she scowls,

“Never mind,” And shuffles her way down the stairs. Her bladder is so full, she can feel the liquid inside sloshing around as she descends to the living room. She pauses, putting her hand between her legs and squeezing herself for a few moments. It helps somewhat to lessen her urge, but it won't help forever. There's no telling when Chris will finish up, and she has already given up hope of ever getting into her own bathroom. Knowing Peter, he's probably doing some ridiculous shenanigans or stupid adventure that involves the use of their bathroom.

Lois taps her foot in aggravation and desperation; she absolutely must do something to take her mind off of her need. Despite the fullness and distracting nature of her bladder, her stomach growls loudly; food! She'll grab something to snack on out of the kitchen, read the paper while eating, and wait for the bathroom to open up. Lois smiles and quickly makes her way through the house. She simply grabs an apple off the table and sits down to read the paper that Brian, she assumes, left that morning.

She makes a soft noise as she sits, feeling her pants press into her stomach even more than before. As she begins thumbing through the paper and eating her apple, she crosses her legs. A few more pages, and she starts to wiggle in her seat, uncrossing and recrossing her legs continuously. Sitting down reminds her too much of sitting on a toilet, and makes her urge to pee worse, forcing her to bounce in her seat and constantly open and close her legs, before finally trying to wrap her legs around each other.

Finally, she gives up on the paper and throws away her half eaten apple. She stands, squeezing her thighs together and trying to find a solution before the decision is out of her hands. Her peephole burns; it feels like all that liquid is pushing its way towards the exit, ready to seep out at any given moment. She doesn't know how much longer she can hold it, and feels her bladder start to quiver inside of her abdomen.

Lois cries out a bit, clutching herself tightly in between her legs, swaying from side to side. Her bladder clenches forcefully every few minutes, screaming at her to let go and yet she can not. Lois can feel her face flush and sweat drip down her brow from the strain of refusing to let go. Suddenly, a particularly rough spasm racked her body, and Lois can feel urine squirt into her panties. She gasps, still holding herself, and manages to stem the flow. She removes her hands to survey the damage and sees a quarter sized stain on her pants. They're light tan, so of course any leakage is going to show clear as day. Her face burning in absolute embarrassment, Lois decides if she is going to wet herself anyway, she may as well do it where she won't have to clean up so much after.

Carefully, still battling with her desperate bladder, Lois crawls onto the kitchen counter. As she does so, she can feel herself let lose another, longer squirt of pee. It trails down her legs, streaking her pants, before she can clench herself hard enough to stop. She takes a deep breath, and, positioning herself as well as she can, she crouches over the sink, squatting with her legs spread wide. There's a moment where nothing comes out, and she's simply squatting over the sink, with a face as red as her hair, and a baseball sized stain exposed to the world. Then, a cramp, and the dam bursts, her pee gushing out with enough force to arc her stream through the thin pants, pouring into the sink and sounding like heavy rain fall. She lets out a long sigh, feeling ashamed but relived. After a minute, the stream tapers off into a few trickles and after shaking a few drips off, Lois jumps down to the floor. The ass of her pants are soaked completely, along with her crotch, and several trails leading down her legs.

Lois frowns at her ruined clothes; Peter and Chris are going to have hell to pay whenever they decide to leave the bathrooms.


End file.
